


Cold

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Danny aftermath. Haven't seen every episode yet but I think this is how it ends.





	1. Chapter 1

In a clean stab it was over. 

After Danny stood for what seemed like a long time just staring at his former friend's lifeless body.  
He didn't bother to close his eyes, or clean up the blood pooling around him.  
Blood does not bother Danny, but somehow the sight makes him nauseous.  
He wanted to, no he needed to experience the sheer brutality of what he had done. 

His friends would be arriving soon, and this would be the last time he'd ever see Davos. He bent down, and placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "It had to be me Davos."  
He sat down next to the body and let the rain wash over him. 

And all he can think of is how he is so cold.

He wakes up with a shock.  
It takes a while for him to register where he is.  
He is at home. He is safe. He inhales sharply.  
It had to stop. The nightmares seemed like they were way more than that. Night terrors, or perhaps sleeping flashbacks.

Colleen is sleeping soundly next to him.  
He gets out of bed careful not to wake her. He grabs the dressing gown and throws it on.

He stalks around the dojo restlessly.  
He does some exercises to work off the anxiety, his hand still hurts and it feels wrong somehow.  
Next second he heads to the kitchen for some tea? 

He picks up his phone on the table. Colleen put it in the charger for him (bless her).

They are nearing the end of september but it’s still warm, the air is humid and clammy. He is aware shouldn't be this cold but he is shivering.

He glances at the neatly folded blanket from the chair. Somehow he can't bring himself to grab it he feels like he deserves the cold. He slumps down against the wall.

Phone in one hand he automatically scrolls through his contact list until he stops at the familiar name.

On the other side of the phone a tremulous intake of breath was audible.

“I’m here, Danny.” Ward said.

For a while there was silence.

Danny frowned when he heard the sound of a car door being closed. “Don’t. Don’t come over I'm sorry.”

“I’m already on my way.”

“Well. Turn around.” Danny demanded.

“Too late now,” came the placid replied.

Danny laid on his back holding the phone in a loose grip against his chest. Quick, stuttering breath in. Tremulous breath out. He put the phone to his ear again. “Bring breakfast.”

“It’s four thirty in the morning.” Ward complained. 

“It’s non-negotiable.” Danny eyed the blanket thrown over the armchair but still made no move to get it. Ward cut him off. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He clutched the dressing gown tight around him in an abrupt movement. “Don’t take long.” 

“I’m hungry.” Danny clarified before his friend could reply.

Ward sighed. “I know.”


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward brings breakfast

Danny lies on the floor the full weight of reality sinks in. And it hits him like a tidal wave, that he's now one of the very monsters he'd always fought.

Anxiety creeps up from below the surface telling him, loudly, so loudly and clearly, that he's just ended a life. Even if the man was a psychopath, even if he threatened everyone he ever cared about, he didn't deserve to die, no one does, no one should ever have to die, ever. And and oh god what have I done what the hell have I done…  
He closes his eyes and tries to breathe, his thoughts won't shut up.

....

Ward opens the door and is struck by the silence.  
He figures Colleen is still fast asleep as any sane person should be at this hour.

He finds Danny sprawled out on the floor. Barely covered by a blanket. His brother barely reacts when he enters the room.

He shuts the door behind him, pauses a moment, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement. Or appreciable movement, at the very least. But there's nothing.

“Ordinarily, you know, I don't do deliveries." He keeps his tone intentionally blasé. Calm against the seriousness of the situation. 

The last time Danny fell into this sort of mute catatonic state he'd eventually come to his senses with a massive panic attack. It seems like a good idea to avoid having him hyperventilate himself straight back into hospital again, if at all possible. He remembers Claire's instructions clearly;

‘Get him to talk, then, draw him out of his thoughts and ground him.’

And, Ward for all of Claire's advice does not know what to do. It terrifies him. He has whole monologues of what he wants to say, but Danny is worryingly unpredictable nowadays so he says nothing at all. In fact, aside from pouring two cups of tea, and setting the table for two, he acts like Danny is not there.

Unexpectedly, and perhaps fortunately, Danny deigns to speak within a few minutes.

All he says, though, in a somewhat dazed mumble, is, "... I killed him."

“Yes and then you cried.”

And that is what draws Danny out of his shell.  
Sarcastic derision has always been the best way to bait Danny into snapping back. He continues setting the table completely ignoring the murderous glare Danny is leveling at him.

“You did kill a man, Danny," he reminds his brother as gently as he's capable. "One doesn't generally walk way from that unharmed."

Danny huffs a small, vaguely bitter noise. "You did."

"Different circumstances.”

Danny silently takes a seat at the table. Ward picks up the blanket and rearranges it over him.

“They're bad.” It was only barely above a whisper. “The nightmares. It happens over...and over again...How do you deal with it, Ward?”

Danny stares at Ward expectantly, like he holds all the answers. He wishes he did. He wishes he could have saved him from all of this He wishes for a lot of things.

“I'm not okay Danny, Not by a long shot. But, I'm better." 

“So you're not going to offer some words of comfort tell me how everything will be alright.”  
Ward met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile.

“It's not going to be alright, Danny. It's going to hurt, and then it's going to be different. But all right doesn't happen. It just doesn't. And I’m so sorry. But we'll make the best of it.”

For a moment they are silent. Danny glances up to him, his eyes clearer than before. “Thanks, Ward. You’re a great big brother.”

“Don’t I know it,” he says, and hands him his tea. ”Now eat your breakfast while it is still warm.”  
Danny smiles at him, a rare genuine smile and it is a start.


End file.
